


At Night II

by MuscleMemory



Series: You Call And I Respond, The Sparrow And The Song [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: Another tiny drabble.The flame dances in shining hazel eyes, locked onto otherworldly, feral ones, immortal their glow as their owner, bright like sunlight, yet unblinding.





	At Night II

A candle sits atop the bedframe illuminating their skin in amber and golden tones while thunder and lightning rampage in the distant world outside.

Shadows flicker over walls, dancing across their faces, features pulled into wondrous smiles, basking blissfully.

The flame dances in shining hazel eyes, locked onto otherworldly, feral ones, immortal their glow as their owner, bright like sunlight, yet unblinding.

Skin warmed by avid caresses saying _your skin is everything I want to touch for the rest of time_ , by kisses speaking of unfathomable adoration, _you're the only one I want, the only one I need, the one who sparks life inside of me, the one who makes every hardship worthwhile, the essence of you seeped into me and I in you and separation is unthinkable, unbearable._

Their eyes communicating wordlessly, fingers over lips, tangled in soft strands of hair, sliding over heated bodies, unable to part, a soft blue glow enveloping them in languorous afterglow.

Rain and wind is wipping against the window and there's never been a moment in time they felt safer.

 

 


End file.
